Hyper Dimension Hellraiser
by Word spinner
Summary: Iris Heart opens the Lament Configuration...


Leaning close, Iris Heart leered. "How does that feel, _hmm_?"

Her victim, a felon peddling pirated goods, whimpered. He had tried to make a break for it, escaping from the rest of his gang, whom Neptune and Nepgear were still rounding up. But this one…Iris Heart had singled him out for _special_ treatment. Licking her lips, she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, come now, we've _barely_ begun…"

As she ravaged him, something slipped from his person and clattered to the ground.

Glancing at it, she cocked an eyebrow.

"My, my…what's this then? A peculiar item drop…"

Casting the felon aside, she retrieved the item and examined it with a critical eye; an elegantly decorated box, black, inlaid with gold.

"So…what's this then?" She asked, holding in front of the felon's eyes.

He pursed his lips.

Iris Heart frowned and backhanded him across the face. Flecks of blood landed on the box with a hiss.

Glancing at it again, Iris Heart's frown deepened. Again, she looked it over, fiddling with it this way and that.

_Click._

Iris Heart grinned. "Oh…how very… _curious_…so what does this thing do then?" She asked the felon. "Is it some sort of safe? You got your blueprints for all your pirated goods in here? Well…let's see if I can't solve your little puzzle...if it was made by that bar wench Arfoire, it shouldn't take too long…"

Iris Heart's fingers worked the lacquer surface of the box with skill, her desire to resume abusing her quarry hastening her efforts to open the box. The more she thought of the delectable torments she would visit upon him, the faster her fingers worked, and the closer she got to unlocking it…

_Click._

Sparks crackled.

Iris Heart's eyes widened.

_Click._

_Click._

A surge of energy made her drop it in shock. It landed between her and the felon.

A strange serenity passed over them.

From all around, yet from no discernable source, shone a blue light. A wind blew. Turning, Iris Heart was startled to find they were no longer alone.

Before them stood three figures, garbed in black.

A tall man, pale, his head covered in pins.

A woman, bald, her throat splayed open by barbed wires.

A second man, obese and revolting.

Staring at them, Iris Heart backed up, only to be arrested by a curious sound. Turning, the shock of what she saw made her gasp.

A twisted figure bore down upon her, its lips pulled back and its teeth chattering. Before she could resist, it lunged, grabbing her, and its grip was as cold and strong as stone. She tried to break free, but the chatterer's grip would not be broken.

The pin-headed man came forward.

"You have summoned us, and we have come."

Iris Heart looked bemused. "So…that's it then…it's a box that summons monsters?"

"We are monsters to some," the pin-headed man agreed, "we are angels to others." Inhaling, he stepped closer. "I _sense_ the desires you harbour. A lust for pain! A lust for suffering! You have come far alone, but you still have _so_ much to learn, _so_ much to experience! Such sights we can show you! Such lessons we can teach you! Now you must come with us!"

"Hmm," Iris Heart snorted, flicking her hair. "I'm rather busy with my friend here," she smirked, thumbing to the felon, "I'll play with you next, okay?"

Iris Heart waited for the usual unease or fiery retorts, but the three figures before her remained impassive.

The Female stepped forward. "Are you teasing us?" She asked in a whispering tone.

The man continued. "No time to bicker!" He pointed at Iris Heart. "You will come with us!"

"Not likely!" Iris Heart sneered. With all her might, she slammed the chatterer back against the wall and broke free, speeding towards the pin-headed man with all the force of a hurricane.

"So you think you know pain?" She sneered. "Try _this_!"

Iris Heart unleashed a volley of blows, mixing in a few energy based attacks for good measure. Flipping back, she landed elegantly, flicking her hair, and turned back to the pin-headed man, a nonchalant look on her face.

But her smirk faltered.

As the dust cleared, the pin-headed man remained standing still, unmoved, unhurt and staring at her with his dark eyes.

"Such _potential_!" He said. "Such _passion_!"

A hint of fear passed across Iris Heart's face. Something wasn't right…no…something was very wrong here…wrong even by her standards…

The man regarded her with something akin to pride and nodded, ever so slightly.

Iris Heart heard the rattling of chains, and alighted. For some seconds, she dodged the barbed flails that chased her, but more came, from every shadow, from every direction. Cruel hooks pierced her flesh, pulled her down, and held her, suspended, before the four beings.

Iris Heart didn't dare struggle. The chains were taught. With every shudder the hooks dug deeper. Blood flowed freely. The pain was unbearable, but the fear of what might happen next choked her screams.

The pin-headed man grabbed Iris Heart's chin and stared into her eyes. "You will taste our pleasures."

"And we shall enjoy your flesh." The female whispered.

The pin-headed man continued. "You will learn from us the true pleasure that pain offers!"

Then they, and their chains, and Iris Heart were gone.

Nepgear came running. "Plutia?" She called, glancing around the alleyway. Noticing the box lying on the ground, she picked it up and looked it over.

Neptune scurried up to her. "What've you got there Nep Jnr?"

"I-I don't know…" Nepgear faltered, looking about. Flecks of blood covered the alley. "W-What…what is this? Where's Plutia?"

Neptune turned to the felon. "Hey, _you_ there! What happened? Where's our friend?"

Both Neptune and Nepgear back away as the man looked their way, his eyes and mouth wide in abject terror.

Nepgear held her sister tight. "_Neptune_?"

"Come on," Neptune muttered, edging away, "we'd better get Histy on this one…"

Neptune ran off.

Nepgear turned to follow her, hesitated, then safely stowed the box in her kit before pelting off after her.

The Lament Configuration would be open again soon…and Pinhead would have a new cenobite lieutenant in tow…


End file.
